batroidfandomcom-20200215-history
Jor Halcyon (Mirrior Universe)
Mirror Jor, is the version of Jor Halcyon from the Mirror Universe, a parallel dimension from BHOD's universe. Mirror Jor was never a Jedi or a member of CoreSec. Insted, he was born a Mitsukai on the planet Tishi and later became of one the 5 chosen by the Blade of Balance to be blessed with Immortality. History Mirror Universe Jor was born 142 years ago on the planet Tishi to Neeja and Samantha Halcyon. He was an average student who graduated in the middle of his class at highscool. After highschool however he did two years at academia, trying for a major in General Medicine. That changed however when the Builders launched their program against any species with greater then average occurrences of force sensitivity. The planet Tishi was hit hard by orbital bombardments and Jor escaped with just a few others. Realizing that they were the last of their kind, the hundred or so surviving Mitsukai formed the beginning of the rebellion against the Builders. Jor traveled to many planets recruiting members to their cause. Among them, Jor recruited the Tusken Raiders from Tattooine, large throngs of Corellians and a few small bands of Wookies. This rebellion fought the Builders at every turn, attacking supply lines, stealing ships, hijacking weapon caches. Jor became a leader in no time and learned many of the skills which helped him to survive from the various cultures that joined the Rebellion. When his fellow Mitsukai discovered the Blade of Balance in the ruins of Tishi, everything changed. When Jor, who had been sensitive to the force but never trained first touched the blade, hid mind opened. He could hear the weapon talk to him in his head and it taught him everything he ever needed to know about the force. With the Blade as his Master, Jor learned to expertly manipulate the force to move objects at a distance. Four others were chosen by the blade and they became the chosen five. Blessed by the Blade with Immortality, they had the promise of living forever, or until the Blade itself was destroyed. To prevent this from happening, the Blade was cast into another dimension using a modified Rakatan Dimension Drive. The Blade maintained it's link with the five even across dimensional boundaries and they used their immortality to aid in the fight against the Builders. Jor became an expert pilot and flew many missions against his former masters in his ship, The Memory of Tishi. He fought and killed many Ratakans, becoming an expert in the use of the force, especially in the field of telekinetics. However, he found that he almost no ability to effect the minds of others that his friends seemed to have. No one however, could match his telekinesis. The Rakatans eventually discovered a way to fight back and developed a machine that could track the Five Immortals by the link they shared with the Blade. The Ratakan's began tracking down the Five and ensuring their death by vaporizing their bodies. Fleeing from this menace during a battle, Jor triggered his Dimension Drive and escaped. However, his coarse took him through the Tishi system where a tear in the fabric of space and time was opened thanks to the people in the BHOD Universe. The Dimension Drive flung Jor's ship through the void between universes and he ended up floating in an aged wreck of a ship towards the Tishi of the BHOD Universe. BHOD Universe Jor came through the Tishi Spacial Anomaly in a wreck of the Memory of Tishi Mirror Jor himself was caught in the ships reactor explosion and burnt to a crisp, losing the limbs on the left side of his body. He was rescued from complete annihilation however, by Six. Monitoring the anomaly at Tishi, Six had seen the Memory of Tishi come into the BHOD Universe and decided to explore it before it burned up in Tishi's atmosphere. On board he found the body and brought it back on board his ship the Cronus. Thinking the body was dead, He left it on a medical table in the Cronus's medical bay and went back about his business monitoring the rift. Mirror Jor however was not dead. He regenerated thanks to his link with the Blade of Balance and awoke to find himself in a strange room, on a strange ship in a strange galaxy in some other strange universe. It wasn't long before Six discovered his being alive and called in the Jor Halcyon from the BHOD Universe. Weapons and Equipment Jor takes a minimalistic approach to carrying equipment. He has a pair of pistols he stole from a couple hunters on Tatooine. They're DE-10 pistols with the scoped sight removed. He grew fond of the weapon in his own universe. A group of Mandalorians who had joined the rebelion used them to great effect in the service of freedom before they had been killed by Ratakan Death Squads. His other weapon is a two and a half foot katana he forged himself upon arriving in the BHOD Universe. The blade itself is made from durasteel he got from the wreakage of the Interdictor-Class Cruiser that had come through the Tishi Rift after him. He forged the metal in the machine shop at the Union HQ in M-234P before it was destroyed. He used oil from the hanger deck hazmat disposal system to bathe the edge of the blade. The oil was dirty, used by the fighters on the flight deck and disposed of. Heating up the blade till it reached a dull red color, he placed only the edge of the blade in the oil. The heat and the used oil went through a molecular exchange and the edge was hardened when it was infused with carbon from the oil. The rest of the blade was cooled more slowly which lent it flexability. He sharpened the blade to razor sharpness with a lazer. The handle of the blade is made from bone. A Krayt Dragon rib to be precise, which had been cut down into shape by the blade itself. The bone handle is wrapped in leather made from the Dragon's skin and the pommel is a Krayt Dragon pearl mounted to the bottom of handle. The hand guard is made from the Dragon's horn. A shaving from the base of the horn, encased in a thin coating of silver for decoration. The sheath for the weapon is also made from a Dragon rib, which is wrapped in the dragons scales and covered with a thin coating of clear apoxy to keep the scales tight against the sheath. Extra leather was used at the top and the base of the sheath so it could be worn on the back, or from a belt.